The Grudge 6
''The Grudge 6 ''is an American horrorfilm and the sixth installment in the Grudge franchise. PLOT: The film begins with the story how Kayako and Toshio were murdered in the card title. We then cut to Rose, after Det. Nakawasha's death, who was burned alive in a coffin at the oven of the cemetry. After a few hours, Rose comes pick up Nakawasha's ashes and throws them into the sea, covering up his death. Rose then goes back to The Saeki House, which appears to have been completely remaded (after it was burned off by Karen). She suddenly finds a key (the key Emma gave to Karen in the first film) and opens Takeo's sick room. It appears to be the room where he put the images of people he wanted dead (who were killed by Kayako in previous movies). Rose also finds some pictures in which some people are on it who appear to be still alive and have to be dead. Jack Walker, an American corrupt businessman, is one of these people. He was the one who was the second person to know about Kayako's and Peter Kirk's relationship and he also informed Takeo about it. Jack and his only family: his sister, Ella, and his older brother, Frank, begin to have visions and nightmares about Kayako. Jack doesn't believe this dreams, but when he suddenly sees Kayako's ghost in the parking lot, he panics. When Jack returns to home, he discovers his brother and sister have disappeared. There is a note left behind the house saying "Dead is close", written by Rose, who is possessed by Kayako. The ritual master, Chang, and Det. Nakawasha's partner Jamie Ashen believe that Nakawasha isn't involved with Kayako's killings and believe Nakawasha is already dead and that his death is covered up. Chang and Jamie plan to capture Rose and take Kayako out of her body. Jack discovers that his family is in danger and Kayako continues to stalk him. Jamie arrests Rose, but during her interrogation, Rose transforms into Kayako, who kills Jamie by half burning her face half away. Rose, now plans to finish last lines and end her involvement. Jack, in the meantime, continues to have nightmares and mysterious visions about Kayako, but this leads to a closer conclusion to his only family. Jack suddenly has a vision about them trapped in a darkroom by a mysterious spirit. Jack immediately drives to the Saeki house, which now has a darkroom. In the meantime, Rose realizes there is only one way to defeat Kayako: by killing herself. She plans to stab herself in the throat, but is captured by Chang and knocked out. In the meantime, Jack tries to escape from a terrorizing Kayako who does several attemps to kill him. Jack finally arrives at the darkroom, only still to be followed by Kayako. Trying to bring his family to safety, Jack realizes the room where they are sitting in is sealed. When Kayako makes a move, honderds of bottles fulled with sulfuric acid fall on Jack, dissolving his skin and killing him, but saving his family from death by Kayako. Chang puts an unconsious body of Rose in a bath fulled with blood. Chang watches in horror how she begins to move and transform into Kayako. The film ends with a shot of Chang watching in horror while a blood covered Kayako slowly comes out of the bood. MPAA list to The Grudge 6.